New York with You - A Tobuscus Fanfiction
by ThatGirlGoogle
Summary: Allie is a British 26 year old who had moved to Los Angeles to work for Tobuscus as his P.A. They become good friends and soon, Allie realizes that she has feelings for it. Scared that it might scare Toby away, she hides her feelings until they visit New York and have a heated argument. One of the chapters from my full length Fanfiction, 'Video Stars'. More coming soon!


Allie and Toby's fight

The next day, I woke up with a sense something was going to happen. Something big. I lay in bed for a while to see if the feeling would subside. It eventually did and I got up and began to get ready. _What IS going to happen today? _I wondered to myself. I hoped it wasn't anything bad but I pushed it to the back of my mind and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, making sure my hair fell perfectly on my shoulders. I put on a bit of makeup before picking up my laptop and heading out to Toby's room.

I opened the door to his room and shouted 'Hello?' into the room to see if he was there. 'Hey, Allie. I'm in the kitchen!' shouted Toby. I put my bag down at the door and walked into the kitchen. Toby was just putting a pancake on a plate. 'You had breakfast?' he asked. 'Nah, but I'll be good.' I replied. 'You sure?' 'Yeah, I'm fine thanks.' I added as I followed him to the dining table where he sat down and pulled out a chair for me to sit on. He was in the middle of eating his pancakes when he slid a memory stick in a plastic pocket towards me. I picked it up and looked at it. 'What's this?' I asked. 'It's the memory stick I want you to put the ad on.' Mumbled Toby, his mouth full of pancakes. He swallowed and said 'It's got a lot of my videos on it. Don't you dare lose it.' 'I won't.' I replied. Toby finished his pancakes and put his plate in the kitchen sink. 'We'd better get going.' He said as he picked up his recording gear from the door. I checked my watch and he was right. 'Yep, let's go!' I agreed. We both left the room and headed out of the hotel to get a taxi to Maker Studios.

We finally arrived in the Maker Studios building. It was an enormous glass building with the Maker Studios logo etched into the front. I was so tall that it looked like the top floor was in the clouds. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Toby and I went into the building and I checked us in at the front desk. The attendant gave us both passes and led us to our studio, Studio 768. It was huge! There was a green screen, a white screen, all kinds of props pushed into the corners and a desk to edit videos. 'Now this is a studio!' Toby laughed. 'Could you help me set up so we can get this video recorded, please?' I nodded and helped him set everything up. After we'd done that, we were ready to shoot. Toby sat down in front of the camera and gave me the thumbs up to start recording. We recorded for hours, taking different cuts, using different lines, sorting out how things should be said and just genuinely messing about. All that recording for a Cartoon Network advertisement that lasted 30 seconds! Finally, we had finished and I was ready to download it. Just as I was downloading the footage from the camera onto my laptop, Toby said 'I'm going to get some noodles. You want some?' I smiled at him. 'Yes, please I'm starving!' 'Alrighty, I'll be back in ten.' He announced as he left the studio. I continued to download the footage onto a memory stick so Toby could edit it later. When it was done, I pulled out the memory stick and put it on the desk. Then, I left the studio and went to the toilet to, you know, _go._

After I did what needed doing, I came back to the studio and was greeted by Toby. 'Hey, I'm back!' He smiled as he put two containers of noodles on the desk. 'Where did you put the memory stick? I got a call from Cartoon Network while I was out saying I needed to mail it to them today.' I nodded at him. 'Yeah sure it's right he-' I looked at the spot where I had put the memory stick. It was gone. 'But it was here just a minute ago.' I said franticly looking around my desk. 'You lost it? How the heck did you lose it?!' Toby shouted at me. 'Well, it was on the desk just a second ago!' 'This is great! This is just great! That memory stick had all my videos on it and you just go and lose it! Thanks, Allie , thanks a lot!' 'Hey, I didn't TRY and lose it, did I, Mr Bigshot?!' I shouted back at him. 'Well, if you were any sort of assistant you'd put it somewhere safe, wouldn't you?' 'What do you mean if I was any sort of assistant? I'm the first assistant you've ever had and I've been a huge help to you!' Toby was starting to get really angry now. 'Huge help?! You've just lost one of the most important memory sticks I've ever had! You call that a huge help?!' 'Well maybe you should have kept it yourself!' 'Well, maybe I should never have applied for such a….. a hopeless, good for nothing girl like you who's a waste of space! You know what? I wish you had never even been hired by YouTube. You were never a fan of mine, you just used that as an excuse to get the job! How about you go back to where you came from?! You are absolutely pathetic! You are of no use to me, YOU'RE HOPELESS!'' The room went quiet. 'You….. you take that back..' I replied utterly upset. Toby just looked at me, his face filled with anger. 'You're not the Tobuscus I used to look up to…. What would the audience think of you now? Huh? I bet they'd call you a…a...' 'Go on, SAY IT! SAY IT TO MY FACE! I DARE YOU!' 'A DISGRACE! AN LIER! A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE STUCK UP ASSHOLE!' I continued tearfully. I then picked up my jacket from behind the desk chair, stuffed my laptop under my arm. 'FINE, LEAVE! I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS TO ME, ANYWAY!' 'I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!' I shouted as I left the studio, slamming the door behind me. I threw my pass onto the reception desk and stormed out of the building. I flagged down a taxi and it pulled onto the side of the street. The driver opened his window. 'Where you wanna go, sweetheart?' 'The Farenburg Hotel, please.' I said to the taxi driver. He nodded and, just as I was getting into the back seat, Toby ran out of the building and towards the cab shouting 'Allie! Come back, I didn't mean it!' But it was too late for me to reply, the taxi was already driving away from the building. 'Who's that guy out there, shoutin' after ya? Your boyfriend?' Asked the driver. 'No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just my boss.' I murmured as the driver drove on.

I sat in the taxi in complete silence. Everything I said, everything he said, was buzzing around in my head. When I got to my hotel room, I dropped all my stuff by the front door, put my back against the door and cried. I cried my eyes out. I hadn't meant what I said, I really regretted it but Toby shouldn't have lost his temper like that. I didn't even know what had happened to the memory stick. One minute it was there, next minute it was gone. I really liked Toby but what he'd said, the way he'd raised his voice like that upset me. But the thing that upset me the most was that I felt I had let him down. I was the one that was meant to keep him happy and keep him on his feet, but now, I felt like I was just a burden to him.

That night, I was sitting on the sofa in my pyjamas watching television. My eyes still stung from crying. I felt so upset, like my life wasn't worth living anymore. I was utterly miserable. Suddenly, an ad came on for The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Toby was in it. I couldn't bear to watch it so I just turned the T.V off and sat there in silence. Then there was a knock at my door. _Odd, _I thought. _Who would be at my door at 11 at night?_ I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. And there, standing outside, was Toby. He looked sad and he looked like he had been crying. His brown hair was covered in snow and in his hand was a pink rose. He was wearing a scarf and a warm winter sweater. 'Hi.' He said quietly. 'Hey.' I whispered back. He stood there for a moment, shuffling through his pockets until he revealed the memory stick that had gone missing earlier. 'I found the memory stick. A cleaner must have come into the studio and thought it was lost property so he gave it in to reception.' 'Oh, glad it's safe.' I didn't know what else to say. People were walking down the corridor behind Toby and giving him strange looks. 'Come on, we'll sit on the balcony.' I said. He wiped his feet and walked out onto the balcony with me. He sat down on one of the chairs and I sat on another chair opposite to him. It was snowing but we didn't care. We just enjoyed the views from the balcony of a hotel in snowy New York. It was truly beautiful so see one of the most beautiful cities in America in the most beautiful kind of weather. We both looked at each other, then, Toby spoke. 'Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I honestly didn't mean it. I was just pissed about the memory stick, that's all. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. Sorry for giving you the blame.' 'I didn't mean what I said either. I'm sorry I raised my voice to you, too.' I replied. Toby held my hand. 'I feel terrible about what I said because I really do appreciate what you do for me. Before YouTube hired you for me and the other YouTubers, it was just me and Gryphon in the house at times and it got sorta lonely. But, when you came along, I wasn't as lonely. It's nice to have someone around to help me out. It's nice to talk to someone every day. Well, apart from Gryphon but he's a dog.' I chuckled and Toby continued. 'I never knew how much I appreciated you until you walked out this morning. You see, the thing is... I need you. Without you, me and everyone else you work for would be nothing, the viewers wouldn't have videos, we'd lose everything. The channels needs you, Allie. You're a huge part of our lives now, and I couldn't think of a better person to be such a huge part of my life than you.' He gently slid the rose into my hair, just above my left ear. I looked at him, touched by what he had said and did. 'Please, can you forgive a crazy guy who makes YouTube videos for a living like me?' he asked. 'Toby, of course I can forgive you. You're my best friend.' I replied. We both hugged each other. 'Thanks, Al.' We both hugged each other for a while. As we hugged, I closed my eyes and hugged Toby tight and he did the same back. We all needed each other in a way, now we were all connected in the life we lived. None of us could manage without the other and we realized how close we really were.

We stopped hugging and smiled at each other for a while. Then Toby looked at his watch. 'Well, I better get going. I gotta edit that video.' Said Toby getting up. 'You come over tomorrow, OK? No work, just a day off, just you and me.' I smiled at him as he left the balcony and walked towards the door. 'That'd be nice.' I replied. 'Great, see you tomorrow.' I waved at Toby as he walked out of the door. He stopped in his tracks just as he was about to close the door behind him. He looked back at me. At the door, I could hear him say 'I gotta tell her...' He walked back onto the balcony. Upon seeing him re-enter, I stood up. He slowly put his hands on my shoulders and said 'Allie….. I gotta tell you something else, too.' As he spoke, his breath clouded up from the cold air. 'What?' I asked. Toby sighed. 'I….. I like you more than just a friend. Being away from you for just that short time made me realise that…. that I…. I don't know how to say this, I'm bound to mess up.' His eyes looked truthful and shone in the light from the illuminated New York buildings. He started ruffling his hair, a thing he always did when he was nervous. 'Toby…. What are you trying to say?' I giggled, wondering what he WAS trying to say. He gulped. 'I….. I like you. I like you more than just a friend. I'll say it, I think I LOVE you.' I just looked at him for a while and then, after getting over the shock, I smiled. 'All this time… you've felt like this?' I asked. 'Yes, ever since we first met, ever since I first saw you. You're just so beautiful and amazing and funny, I love everything about you. I love _you_, Allie.' Replied Toby with a total honesty in his voice. I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it. 'I've felt the same way this whole time.' I replied, truthfully. Toby gazed at me with a surprised expression. 'Really?' I nodded at him and put my arms around him. As I pulled myself towards him, I whispered. 'I was afraid of losing you because in reality, I love you too.'

Toby put his arms around my waist. He pushed the hair out of my face and wrapped his snow-covered arms around me. I placed my hand on his neck and we leaned in closer to each other, our noses side by side. We were right up against each other and I could feel his strong hands holding me tight. We remained still for a while and just gazed into each other's eyes. Toby's entrancing hazel eyes were so beautiful, it was as if you could see the entire galaxy just by looking into them. 'I'm not gonna lie, I sorta hoped I'd be in this position.' 'What position?' 'Like this in your arms, feeling the way I do right now.' I admitted. 'Well, guess what?' He whispered seductively. 'You're gonna be in this position for a while longer. I don't think I'll ever want to let you go.' My heart began beating at the speed of light as he said this. It was SO romantic! I would never had thought he would be as romantic as this. 'Looks like we're both stuck, then. I never want to let go of this moment.' I whispered as he gave me the cutest little smile I'd ever seen. Toby gently pushed his forehead against mine and, slowly, we moved our lips closer to each other. Then, I closed my eyes. We moved even closer and finally, our lips touched.

We shyly kissed each other for only a few seconds. It was… amazing. We paused for a second and gazed into each other's eyes once more for reassurance. We briefly giggled at each other and that's how I knew that we were both comfortable and completely head over heels with each other. I stopped gazing at Toby and closed my eyes again before we slowly began passionately kissing each other. Slowly, our bodies just melted together. I felt the spark I had felt when I met Toby grow into a burning flame of closeness and friendship, then into a fire of passion and love. It worked its way right down to my toes. I never wanted to let go of this feeling, I never wanted to let go of him. It was like the entire universe had just disappeared and all there was, was the two of us holding each other close. Finally, I had got what I had always dreamed of. I was with him and he was in love with me. All this time Toby had felt the same way I had felt about him. I thought he was amazing, handsome and funny and he thought the same about me. This was love and I wondered how I had been so blind as not to see he feelings had for me.

We slowly pulled our lips away from each other. We still held onto each other and kept our noses side by side. I couldn't speak because I was so mesmerised by what had just happened. 'You're so beautiful, you know that?' He whispered gently. I smiled briefly at him before giving him another small peck on the lips. Straight after I'd done that, he kissed me back. We still held on to each other but we eventually let go. Toby stroked my face again and I moved my face close to his hand. He pushed my hair behind my ear again and we gazed at each other lovingly. Toby moved away from me, smiling like he did earlier. 'I'd better go and edit that ad. I'll, uh… see you tomorrow.' He said softly as he walked off the balcony and out of my hotel room. As he left, he turned around and paused in the doorway. He gave me a sweet smile and waved as he left, closing the door after him. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and I couldn't wait until we met up the next day.

Later on that same night, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on YouTube. There was a new vlog from Toby and it had been uploaded about an hour after he left my house. The title was _Bad Janitor!_ He explained what had happened with the memory but he said nothing about what had happened earlier that night. He did discuss coming over to apologise but he said nothing about our kiss. It was probably because he didn't want anyone to know yet, and I didn't blame him. It may have just been an extreme joke for all I knew. At the end of the video, Toby said 'Allie, if you're watching, you're awesome and thanks for putting up with me and my utter nonsense.' He laughed and did his outro. The vlog finished all too soon. I smiled at the video and turned off my iPhone. No sooner was it turned off, did I fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning wondering if everything had all been just a dream. Just as I sat up in bed with sleep in my eyes, a text came through on my phone. It was from Toby and it said '_R u still coming over?'_ It was then I realised what happened the night before wasn't a dream. It was real. Everything was real. I quickly responded to the text saying '_Ye, c u in 20 mins xx'. _I then sprung out of bed and got ready. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and put on my best jeans, my blue woollen jumper that Marzia had given me and some boots. I then brushed my hair, brushed my teeth and made myself look perfect. I then gathered up my confidence and went to Toby's hotel room.

When I got to Toby's room, I attempted to knock. But, just before my fist hit the door, I paused. What if it _was_ a joke? What if it really was a dream? Just as I was about to back out, I mustered up the confidence to knock. 'You'll be fine.' I said to myself as I knocked. I opened the door slowly and said 'Hello?' I could hear Toby walking from the bedroom. When I finally saw him, he didn't see me in the doorway and continued talking. He was merely in his Batman boxers. His chest was exposed and, even though I tried to look away, I couldn't help but look at his abs. I knew he worked out but I had never actually noticed his six pack before. _Dang, Toby That's HOT._ I thought. He was on his mobile phone and he seemed to be talking to someone. 'Yeah, sure, I don't mind. I'll mail it to you later, ok? Great.' He finally saw me and said to the phone, quickly and in a nervous tone. 'Uh, bye.' He ended the call and put his phone on the dining table. There was a pair of jogging pants on the back of one of the chairs. He grabbed them before quickly pulling them on, looking a little embarrassed. Smiling at me, he shuffled around nervously. 'Uh, hi.' He blurted out. I smiled back and replied 'Hi.' There was an awkward silence so I broke the ice by saying 'Did you, uh, sleep well?' 'Oh, yeah, thanks for asking. Have you had any breakfast?' He asked. I shook my head. 'Ok, you can have some with me. Is toast good?' He continued while walking towards the kitchen, me following him. 'Yeah, that's fine.' In the kitchen, Toby put four pieces of toast in the toaster and sat down with me at the dining table.

'So, about last night…' Started Toby. 'You were all right with…?' 'Yes, I was fine with it…. I actually… really liked it.' Toby smiled at me anxiously. 'Well, uh…. That's how I felt. And I'm sorry if I shocked you, I know it was kinda sudden.' Just then, the toaster popped. Toby got up and buttered all four pieces and put two pieces of toast on one plate and two pieces on the other. He then placed one plate in front of me, I thanked him and he sat down with his plate of toast. He then looked at me and said, sweetly. 'I'm just…so in love with you. I was so surprised when you kissed me back because I was just so afraid that you'd… reject me. I just thought that it'd be weird because I'm your boss but I… couldn't hide my feelings for much longer.' His voice broke a little halfway through, as if he was about to cry. I felt sorry for him and ashamed with myself that I didn't notice he was so attracted to me. 'Come here, you.' I said as I wrapped my arms around him reassuringly. He did the same back and I could feel his bare chest against mine. _Wow, he's so muscular_ I thought as I felt his slightly muscular arms around my shoulders. 'Remember that time in Vegas when we went dancing in the desert? The only reason I pulled away was because I was afraid of losing you.' I looked at the ground but suddenly felt Toby's hand on my chin, lifting my head back up again. 'I was afraid of losing you last night. I was worried that you would freak out but, well, you didn't. I really do have feelings for you.' He confessed. 'I have feelings for you, too.' I whispered. Toby released me and put his hand on my shoulder. While stroking my hair, he admitted 'Allie, I would like to be with you… you know, like…. seriously. I want to be with you so much.' I looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face. 'Like a…relationship? Becoming a couple?' 'Yeah, I mean, if you're OK with that. Like, I don't want you to feel -?' I nearly exploded with excitement. I threw my arms around him, interrupting him. 'Yes, I'd love to have you as a boyfriend. There's no better match for me than you, after all.' 'Really? Oh my god, this is amazing!' Toby wrapped his arms around me as well. 'I love you.' He whispered into my ear. Then, for the second time, we passionately kissed each other and the spark was still there. Being in his arms felt like we were meant to be and, finally, he was mine. My idol, my hero, my best friend was now my boyfriend. It was then I felt his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on his bare chest and slowly stroked it, not one breaking off our kiss.

'Sir?' said a voice from the hotel door. We stopped kissing each other and quickly looked at the door. A concierge was there. Awkwardly, he snorted 'Sorry to interrupt, but you wanted me to put something in the mail, correct?' Toby sprang up. 'Oh, uh… yeah.' He handed the concierge an envelope and a dollar bill. 'Thank you.' Said the concierge as he left, closing the door behind him. I laughed out loud. 'What the heck was that?!' 'I don't know, but I hope it doesn't happen again!' He chuckled. We both chuckled together. 'Wanna go and watch some T.V?' asked Toby. 'Yeah, ok.' I replied, smiling at my new boyfriend. He offered me his hand and, without haste, I took it and we went to sit on the couch to watch Adventure Time with our pieces of toast. What? We were just big kids after all!

We both sat next to each other on the couch and watched Adventure Time contently. I shuffled over towards Toby. He noticed and put his arm around me. Just as Toby was leaning in to kiss me on the cheek, Toby's phone sounded. 'Dang it!' he muttered and went to get his iPhone from the dining room table. 'It's Jack!' he announced as he came back to sit with me. It was a FaceTime call, Toby answered it. I quickly slid slightly away from him so Jack wouldn't suspect a thing. 'Hey, Jack.' 'Hey, man.' Jack noticed me in the side and apologized 'Oh, hey Allie. I didn't see you there.' 'I can hardly see you either with that shrunken head of yours.' I joked. 'Umm, rude! Girls, right Toby?' He joked, chuckling. I then moved up towards Toby so Jack could see us more clearly. Toby then looked at me and I knew what he was thinking. 'Jack, I gotta tell you something.' Toby said. Jack quickly picked up Klondike. 'What?' He continued, stroking Klondike's fluffy white fur. Toby looked back at me and I looked back at him. 'I have a third nipple.' He said. 'What the hell?! THAT'S what you wanted to tell me?!' Exclaimed Jack. Toby laughed and said 'I'm just kidding.' 'What is it then?' 'Well consider this as a hint.' Toby and I kissed and I saw Jack's eyes widen. He then got up and started jumping about excitedly like a little boy. He started pointing at us and shouting excitedly 'I knew it! I knew this was going to happen! I knew you guys would start dating sooner or later! Congrats, guys, good for you!' Meanwhile, Toby and I just stared at Jack. Slowly, Toby said 'Jack, calm down. You can't tell anyone, OK?' Jack stared at Toby, looking confused. 'Why the hell not?' Toby looked at me smugly. 'Well, Jack, I'd rather tell the audience my way.' I had no idea what he meant. But then, it dawned on me. He was going to do what YouTubers do best. He was going to make a video.


End file.
